The presence of particulate matter, such as sand, in produced fluids from hydrocarbon wells can be problematic. For example, particulates can abrade pumping and other production equipment and reduce the fluid production capabilities of the producing zones. Hydrocarbon wells are often located in subterranean zones that contain unconsolidated particulate matter that can migrate out of the well along with oil, gas, water, or other fluids produced by the well. Placing proppant downhole during hydraulic fracturing operations can result in unconsolidated proppant that can become entrained with produced fluids.
Sand or proppant consolidation is one of the most convenient and cost effective methods to avoid production of these particulates, such as using curable resins. Higher dosages of resin can result in good strength but typically lead to lower regained permeability.